For Every Miracle Taken Another Miracle is Given
by TroylovesGabi
Summary: I am really bad at summaries. Please read! I promise its not horrible.    Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_I thought it would be fun to experiment with a little Tori and Beck. I came up with the story after watching the episode "Becks Big Break". I do not own any of the characters in the story but I wish I did. I hope you all enjoy. =) Please review._

_Warning: It's a little sad in the beginning but it gets happier._

**T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B**

"_**Please let him forgive me"**_ Tori prayed silently to herself as she knocked softly on the door of Beck's trailer. She stepped back as the door opened and Beck appeared in the door way.

"**Hi"** Tori said nervously

"**Hey"** Beck said showing no emotion on his face

"**Can we talk?"** Tori asked and Beck moved so she could come into this trailer.

"**So…talk"** Beck said motioning for her to begin.

"**Beck listen, I am so so so sorry. If I had known that me opening my mouth would get you fired from the movie I would have never opened my mouth. If there were anything I could do to fix what I did I would do it."** Tori said waiting for him to say something…anything at all but he didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at her.

"**It seems like all I've done since joining Hollywood Arts is mess up all of your lives. All I ever wanted to do was help but every time I try to help I seem to make everything worse. If you want me to leave Hollywood Arts I will, just tell me. I don't want you to hat-" **

Suddenly Tori was cut off by Beck walking up to her and pressing his lips to hers. Tori just stood there frozen and a little confused.

"_**Should I kiss him back?"**_ She asked herself not really sure if should kiss him back or not. Just as she was about to kiss him back he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. His soft hands came up and cupped her face.

"**I don't hate you. I never hated you. Can't you tell by now when I'm acting and when I'm being serious?"**

"**You tricked me" **Tori said quietly as she continued to look into his eyes almost hypnotized.

"**You are very easy to trick"** he replied playfully with small laugh as he leaned forward again slowly

"**Am not"** Tori mumbled in an angry tone but Beck knew she wasn't serious. She leaned up as he continued to lean forward to kiss her.

"**I'm sorry for making you think I was mad at you"** he said softly as he closed the gap between their lips.

Before either of them knew it they were lying on Becks bed in a heated make out session that soon turned into something more. Neither one worrying about the consequences of their actions.

**T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B**

**Three Months Later**

"**Toriiii! Come on! We're going to be late for the movie!"** Trina yelled in her annoyingly loud voice from downstairs in the living room.

"**I'm coming just give me a second!"** Tori yelled from her bedroom. _**"Geez she can be so annoying"**_She thought as she lay on her bed to try and button her jeans. **"I don't get it! They buttoned the other day."** She thought giving up and stood up. Quickly she threw on a shirt and grabbed her sweatshirt out of her closet and grabbed her cell phone off her desk and put it in her purse before heading out of her bedroom and toward the stairs.

As she was nearing the stairs Tori began to feel very dizzy. She tried to grab the railing of the stairs as the world around her seemed to be spinning wildly out of control but it was no use. Her hand missed the railing causing her to lose her balance. She fell forward and tumbled down the flight of stairs. The loud noise caused Trina who was still waiting impatiently in the living room to shriek loudly when she saw her baby sister fall down the stairs. Trina ran over to where Tori lay and saw that she was passed out.

"**Come on Tori! Wake up!"** Trina yelled frantically as she tapped Tori's cheeks to wake her up but it was not working. Not sure what else to do and knowing that her sister needed help fast, Trina quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"_**Hello what is your emergency?"**_a woman's voice said over the phone.

"**My name is Trina Vega. My sister Tori fell down our stairs and is unconscious!"** Trina said frantically into the phone as she walked around the living room in circles.

"_**Alright miss just try to calm down. I am going to send an ambulance. Can you please tell me your location?"**_ the woman asked calmly and Trina told her their address. _**"They should be there within the next ten minutes. Until then just remain calm and stay with your sister. Do you need me to stay on the line until the paramedic's arrive?"**_ the woman asked kindly

"**N-No I think I'll be fine now. Thank you"** Trina said shakily into the phone before hanging up and going over to Tori's side to continue trying to get her to wake up.

**T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B**

_Again I hope you enjoyed! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2! yay! Please review. =)**  
><strong>_

**T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B**

No more than ten minutes later Trina heard the sound of sirens coming down the road towards their house. When she knew they were in front of the house she quickly ran to the door and opened it as two paramedics came running up to the door with a big red bag and a gurney.

"**She's over here**" Trina said allowing the two men to come into the house and ushered them over to Tori who was still unconscious. The men began to check Tori's blood pressure, heart rate, temperature and if she had any broken bones from the fall, thankfully she did not.

"**Well her blood pressure seems to be a little high and her heart rate is a little fast but nothing appears to be broken." **One of the paramedics said as he checked Tori over.

"**Is she allergic to any kind of medicine?"** The other paramedic asked and Trina shook her head in response. The two paramedics slowly and carefully lifted Tori and put her on the gurney and strapped her on and started wheeling her out to the ambulance.

"**Can I come with?"** Trina asked as she followed closely behind. The two paramedics looked at her for a second before responding.

"**Yes come on" **One of the paramedics said and Trina jumped into back of the ambulance and sat next to where Tori's head was and held her hand.

"**Don't worry Tori you're going to be just fine. They are going to take good care of you" **Trina said to Tori's unconscious body as if to comfort her but really it was only to comfort herself.

**T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T**

As soon as the ambulance reached the hospital the doors were flung open and the paramedics along with Trina jumped out and the two paramedics carefully pulled out the gurney that Tori was lying on and wheeled her inside with Trina following closely behind. A couple nurses came running up to them and began helping to push the gurney toward the emergency room. As soon as they reached the emergency room Trina was stopped by a nurse who told her that she could not follow.

After a good five minutes of standing in front of the emergency room doors Trina realized that their mom and dad had no idea what was going on. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and quickly dialed their mom's number.

"**Hi sweetheart, do you need something?"**

"**M-mom you need to come to the hospital. S-something happened to Tori"** Trina told her mom tearfully.

"**Oh my god. What happened?" **Mrs. Vega gasped on the other side of the phone.

"**As you know Tori and I were planning on going to a movie tonight and well Tori was upstairs getting ready but was taking too long so I yelled for her hurry up. Tw-two minutes later I see her tumbling down the st-stairs." **Trina explained to her mom all the while trying not to break down into tears.

"**Oh god. I'll be there as soon as I can"** Mrs. Vega said

**T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B**

"**Trina!" **Trina turned around and saw her mother running through the doors of the hospital.

"**Mom! I'm so glad you're here" **Trina said as tears began falling down her face.

"**Have they told you anything yet?" **Mrs. Vega asked as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"**No not yet" **Trina said as she pulled away from her mother.

"**Where is dad?"** Trina asked

"**He is going to come as soon as he possibly can. He wasn't able to get out of work."** Mrs. Vega said

"**Can I please talk to the family of Tori Vega?"** As soon as Trina and Mrs. Vega heard Tori's name they both jumped out of their seats and practically ran up to the doctor.

"**Is my daughter going to be alright?" **Mrs. Vega asked with concern written on her face.

"**Your daughter is going to be just fine. Mrs. Vega did you by any chance know that your daughter was pregnant?"** the doctor asked

"**P-Pregnant?"** Mrs. Vega said not really sure what else to say.

"**Three months to be precise"** The doctor said

"**What do you mean by "was"?"** Mrs. Vega asked confused

"**I'm afraid she lost the baby"**

"**Can we see her?" **Mrs. Vega asked

"**At the moment she is not awake but you may go and see her. We only allow two visitors in the room at a time so if anyone else wants to see her you will have to take turns." **The doctor explained and both Mrs. Vega and Trina nodded in understanding and headed toward Tori's room. When they reached her room and entered the first they saw was Tori lying on the hospital bed with her eyes closed and she had and IV hooked to her right arm and an oxygen mask on her face. Mrs. Vega's eyes began to tear up as she rushed to her daughters' side.

"**Oh sweetheart! I am so sorry I wasn't here with you. Please wake up soon." **Mrs. Vega said in a motherly tone and waited for Tori wake up but nothing happened. She sat down in the chair next to Tori's bed and Trina sat in a chair over by the window.

**T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B**

Next thing Mrs. Vega knew her eyes were opening. _**"I must have fallen asleep."**_ she thought to herself as she looked around the room and saw that Trina was fast asleep by the window. She suddenly felt something squeeze her hand and remembered she was holding her daughter's hand. She looked down and saw that Tori's hand was slightly moving.

"**Hmm…mom?"** Mrs. Vega looked up and saw that Tori had her eyes open slightly and she was looking confused.

"**Oh Tori thank god you're alright! You had us so worried."** Mrs. Vega said standing up from the chair before leaning forward and grabbing Tori's face in her hands and placing a kiss on her forehead and cheeks as tears of happiness and relief fell from her eyes.

"**Tori!"** Trina shrieked jumping out of her chair and running over to the bed to stand beside their mother

"**Mom wha-what happened?"** Tori asked looking around the room.

"**Trina said that you two were heading to go see a movie and when you were heading down the stairs from your bedroom you fell. Trina didn't know what to do so she called the ambulance."** Mrs. Vega said and from the look on her and Trina's faces Tori could tell something had happened.

"**There's something you're not telling me isn't there?"** Tori asked and Mrs. Vega sighed.

"**Tori did you know that you were pregnant**?" Mrs. Vega asked and Tori looked at her with a shocked and confused expression on her face. All color seemed to disappear from her face.

"**What do you mean? Pregnant?" **Tori asked

"**You were about three months" **Mrs. Vega said **"Honey…you lost the baby" **She said placing her hand gently on Tori's who was staring at the wall in front of her and was gripping the sheets on the bed.

A few minutes later Tori spoke.

"**Mom?"**

"**Yeah sweetheart"**

"**c-can you call Beck?"**

"**Of course"**

"**Don't tell him about the baby…I'll tell him" **Tori said as she looking down at her hands in her lap.

"**Tori was Beck the father?"** Mrs. Vega asked and Tori just nodded continuing looking down at her lap almost afraid to look at her mother's face. Mrs. Vega stood up from her chair and placed a kiss on Tori's forehead before walking out of the room to call Beck.


End file.
